Koreanische Begriffe
thumb|left|370px Hangul 한글 : Der Begriff Hangul meint das koreanische Alphabet welches für die koreanische Sprache verwendet wird. Link: Koreanisch lernen Anrede *'Mangnae 막내:' bedeutet im Koreanischen Nesthäckchen. Maknae ist ein koreanischer Begriff, den man für das jüngste Mitglied der Familie oder einer Gruppe verwendet. Daher wird das jüngste Mitglied einer K-Pop-Band auch Maknae genannt. *''Dongsaeng 동생 :'' 'Anrede, die sowohl von Jungs als auch von Mädchen benutzt wird, um von Jüngeren zu sprechen - egal, ob diese männlich oder weiblich sind. *'Hyung 형 : Anrede, die von Jungen benutzt wird, um von älteren Jungs zu sprechen. *'Noona 누나 : '''Anrede, die von Jungen benutzt wird, um von älteren Mädchen zu sprechen. *'Oppa 오빠 :' Anrede, die Mädchen in Korea benutzen, um von älteren Jungs zu sprechen. Es hat die Bedeutung von "älterer Bruder", obwohl es nicht wirklich nur für den älteren Bruder, sondern für alle Jungs gebraucht wird. *'Umma (Eomma) 엄마 :' Umma bedeutet so viel wie Mutter. So werden in Südkorea auch häufig Menschen gennant die sich sehr mütterlich verhalten aber keine Mutter sind. *'Unnie 언니 :' Anrede, die Mädchen in Korea benutzen, um von älteren Mädchen zu sprechen. Hat die Bedeutung von "ältere Schwester", wird aber wie "Oppa" nicht nur für wirkliche Schwestern benutzt. *'Appa 아빠 :' Appa bedeutet Vater, Papa. *'Eomma (Umma) 엄마 : Eomma bedeutet Mutter, Mama. *'Agassi 아가씨 : '''bedeutet junge Dame , damit sind Frauen zwischen etwa 18-25 Jahren gemeint *'Ahjumma 아줌마 : 'ist die Bezeichnung für eine ältere Frau oder eine Frau mittleren Alters. Meist ist eine Frau in den 40er Jahren gemeint. Ahjummas haben geselltschaftlich ein hohes Ansehen und erinnern die Jugend häufig an Regeln und Vorschriften. Aber die meisten Koreaner bevorzugen Ahjumoni. Es hat die gleiche Bedeutung wie Ahjumma, klingt aber höflicher. *'Ahjussi 아저씨 : Das ist die Bezeichnung für einen älteren Mann oder ein Mann mittleren Alters. Meist Männer in den 40er Jahren. Sonstiges Do you know, Annyeonghaseyo? 안녕하세요? : Hallo, Guten Tag *'Annyeong 안녕 : '''Hi, Hallo, Tschüss '''Bias:' Das sind deine Lieblingsidols. Also im Prinzip ist mit diesem Begriff deine Lieblingsband und/oder dein Lieblingsstar gemeint. *'Ultimativer Bias: '''Damit ist dein absoluter Lieblings-Kpop-Star gemeint. Beispiel: Jemand mag Yoona (von SNSD) am liebsten von den gesamt existierenden K-Idols, dann ist Yoona der Bias. Und wenn derjenige mehrere sehr mag, aber trotzdem Yoona am meisten "verehrt" sozusagen, dann ist Yoona der ultimative Bias, weil sie auf der "Liste" der Biaspersonen ganz oben steht. '''Daebak 대박 : '''bedeutet so etwas wie "großer Erfolg", wird oft im Sinne von "besonders toll" benutzt - und ist zudem der Name des ersten deutschen Onlineshops für K-Pop-Fanartikel . '''Saranghae(yo) 사랑해(요) :' liest man auch häufig. Es handelt sich hierbei schlicht und ergreifend um die schönsten drei Worte der Welt - "Ich liebe dich" :) . O'mo 어머 :' wird im Koreanischen benutzt um Erstaunen auszudrücken, man könnte es mit Oh mein Gott! übersetzen. *Häufig wiederholt man so - Omo Omo 어머 어머 Fighting! 화(파)이팅! : Ist einfach eine Art Schlachtruf, den Fans von K-Pop-Stars benutzen, um sie anzufeuern. Man findet das Wort auch in der koreanischen Schreibweise Hwaiting (gesprochen Huaiting - es gibt in der koreanischen Alphabet nämlich kein F) Jjang 짱 : '''bedeutet "der/die/das Beste bzw. "am Besten". Als Sasaeng-Fans 사생-팬 werden Fans bezeichnet, die von ihren Idols so besessen sind, dass sie diese stalken und so immer wieder die Privatsphäre der Stars verletzen. Dieses Problem ist ein viel diskutiertes Phänomen innerhalb der K-Pop-Szene. '''Selca 셀카 : Selca ist eine Abkürzung für Self Camera; das Foto ist also von demjenigen, der auf dem Bild zu sehen ist, selbst gemacht worden und wurde nicht von einer anderen Person fotografiert Ulzzang 얼짱 : '''Ulzzangs sind überdurchschnittlich hübsche Leute. Ulzzang bedeutet "bestes Gesicht" auf Koreanisch und das Wort wird sowohl online als auch im realen Leben verwendet. Grundsätzlich ist ein/eine Ulzzang jemand, der ein sehr attraktives und schönes Gesicht hat, die meisten Leute benutzen den Begriff für Menschen, die populär durch ihr hübsches Aussehen bzw. Gesicht geworden sind. Manche Leute, die schon schön sind, nutzen Bearbeitungsprogramme wie Photoshop, um sich auf Bildern von sich noch hübscher zu machen. Manche Ulzzangs werden sogar richtige Berühmtheiten im Internet '''Momzzang 몸짱 : '''bedeutet bester Körper. Mit Momzzang sind Menschen mit einem schönen Körper gemeint. '''Mehrong 메-롱 : '''Merong (Lautmalerei) meint das Geräusch wenn man jemandem anderen die Zunge rausstreckt um ihn zu Bleidigen. Wörtlich lässt sich das Wort auf deutsch einfach mit "Ätsch" oder "Ätschi", und Ähnlichem übersetzen. Im Koreanischen wird es oft verwendet, wenn man jemanden nervt, ärgert oder provoziert. '''Aigoo 아이구 : '''Aigoo ist ein Klageausdruck. Mit Aigoo ist meist seufzen gemeint ,es wird auch oft in Siuationen benutzt in denen man seufzen will aber nicht kann oder darf. Man kann das Wort nicht wörtlich übersetzen. '''Aigoo bedeutet so Eopseo 없어 : Das bedeutet soviel wie nicht (da) sein, gibt`s nicht oder nicht haben Chunhyang 춘향 : ist ein koreanischer weiblicher Name, der vor allem im koreanischen Roman Chunhyang jeon im 18. Jh. die titeltragende Rolle spielt. In Korea ist dieser Name so bekannt, dass man mit ihm schlechterdings eine tapfere, treue Jungfrau verbindet. Umgangssprachlich nennt man sie Chunhyang '''Aegyo 애교 : '''bedeutet soviel wie anziehend, bezaubernd, reizend oder süß. Generell, wird das Wort häufig aufgrund kindlichen Charms und Unschuld benutzt. Aegyo wird eher für Menschen benutzt die durch ihr Niedlichkeit, Bescheidenheit, Schamgefühl, Bedachtsamkeit und Ergebenheit verzaubern können. Aegyo ist der Ausdruck dafür, wenn man sich süß verhält oder süß spricht. Meist wird dann in einer höheren Stimmlage geredet. Koreanische Mädchen benutzen Aegyo, um zu bekommen was sie wollen oder damit eine andere Person nicht mehr sauer auf sie ist . '''Aissi, Eissi 아이씨, 에이씨 : '''ist ein koreanischer Ausdruck, der soviel heißt wie: Mist, Oh sch*** oder Oh Nein. Kategorie:Südkorea Kategorie:Wörter